moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Reclamation of Hallowgarde
'Reclamation of Hallowgarde '''is a Campaign held by the Sovereign Order held in conjunction with the Siege of Lordaeron by the forces of the Grand Alliance. The ultimate goal was not only to reclaim Hallowgarde within Alterac, but also to hamper Forsaken strongpoints and movements, weakening the Banshee Queen's Forces while the Grand Alliance made it's push to un-seat her. Andorhal Sabotage ''August 6th 2018, TBA Battle at Sorrow Hill With the costly assault on the Forsaken Camps outside of Andorhal, the Forsaken forces at the Bulwark rushed in to reinforce the beleaguered Forsaken Defenders. This distraction allowed the Farshire Zealots to trickle into Tirisfal Glades without being noticed to begin their destabilization. The Forsaken would not take this assault lightly or let it go un-punished. Having retreated south of Andorhal to Chillwind camp, the forces of the Sovereign Order and their allies reinforced their position as Andorhal sent it's Legion against the weary allies. In the previous months, the Light's Militant destroyed the one closer to Farshire to prevent Forsaken aggression. This left the bridge at Sorrow Hill the last intact bridge between Andorhal and the southern bank of the river. The Order and it's allies held out against the Forsaken there, determined to destroy the bridge and cut off all Forsaken movement that would potentially reinforce Hallowgarde in Alterac. Armed with mortars, the beleaguered Order defenders fought valiantly and were nearly outnumbered. In the final hours, Watch-Captain Erod Hawthorne riding at the head of a column of fifty Light's Militant reinforced the besieged Order. With the Light on their side, victory was assured and the bridge was destroyed. With their rear safeguarded, the Order and it's allies could turn their focus to Hallowgarde as they intended to begin their march the following day. March to Hallowgarde August 8th 2018, TBA Assault on Hallowgarde August 9th 2018, TBA Events in Tirisfal As the Sovereign Order made its assaults on key strong points within the Western Plaguelands, a window was created for the Light's Militant of Farshire, a group of religious zealots, to infiltrate Tirisfal Glades. Once there, they would establish a small camp and proceed to wreak havoc and rampage, unleashing the rage and vengeance upon the Forsaken that had built up over the past years. Destabilization of Tirisfal Once they managed to infiltrate Tirisfal Glades, the most zealous of the Farshire Militants made an encampment just outside the Balnir Farmstead. From there they began sending out raiding parties that would strike at key Forsaken strongpoints, slaughtering those within and those they captured were brought back and tortured, their broken bodies yielding what info they could before being given the finality of death. The torment and horrors they visited upon the Forsaken fighters would be something unseen since the Scarlet Crusade. With only small numbers ranging at around fifty, they were unable to ever make any major assaults and rather ambushed supply caravans and patrols, striking swiftly and retreating back into the forest. Siege of Lordaeron TBA Category:Sovereign Order